


Family Vacation, Plus One

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [43]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, Vin (OC) x twin!Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 10





	Family Vacation, Plus One

“Why won’t you tell us where we’re going?” You half pouted, your arms crossed. The five of you were on your way to catch a plane- but no one would tell you where to.

“That’s the point of a surprise, kiddo.” Nat grinned, making Vin whine.

“But moooooom.” He said overdramatically. “Does Parker know?!” He asked, narrowing his eyes at your boyfriend. Parker shook his head, knowing that Vin would go after him if he thought he knew. “They like you- they’d tell you…” He mused, making you laugh.

“Just because he’s the sweet one, doesn’t mean he’s safe with our secrets.” Nat teased. “We know one of you two would get it out of him!”

Both you and your brother pouted. “Dad!” You tried. When he smirked, you stuck your tongue out at him. “Fine.” You leaned into your boyfriend as he wrapped an arm around you.

Clint and Nat shared an amused look. The others would be joining them for the wedding in a few days, so the kids were the only ones in the dark. She winked at her soon to be husband, excitement bubbling in her chest. He smirked and returned the wink, feeling the same.

“Have you ever been on a plane?” Parker asked you.

You shook your head. “No. Never been out of the state.”

“Me, either.” He kissed your head. “I’m glad I get to go with you, though.”

“Me, too.” You nodded. “I don’t think I’d be able to spend so long without you.” You shyly admitted. Hearing Vin gag, you rolled your eyes. “Will you ever stop?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

He shook his head. “Probably not.”

“Vin.” Your dad said warningly. “No fighting on the trip.” He told your brother, making Vin sigh.

“Boring.” Vin threw his head back.

“We really need to find him a girlfriend.” Nat said loud enough for him to hear. Hearing your chuckle, she smirked at you.

You smiled at her. “Too bad he thinks all of Parker’s friends are nerdy.” You told her with a shrug. “He’s being picky.” You teased.

“Shame.” Nat shook her head. “Really is.”

Vin pouted. “Hey, I’m right here.” He looked between the two of you, making you each laugh.

“They’re right, Vin. My friends are nice.” Parker defended with a chuckle. “Even if they aren’t covered in tattoos, don’t have any piercings, or anything.”

“Yeah.” You looked pointedly at your brother. “I fell for a cute nerd. You can, too.” You grinned at Parker, who looked shy, yet pleased.

He kissed your nose, smirking at Vin. “Sorry, no more superheros at school, though.” He chuckled.

“I’m super enough.” Vin laughed.

You laughed. “Did you honestly just say that?”

Parker laughed with you, along with Nat. “Something your dad would say.” She smirked. “Probably has, actually.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Clint chuckled. “But I wouldn’t be wrong.” He smirked at his son. “Alright. Who’s ready to get this trip started?” All three of the teens shot an arm up, each hitting the roof. He laughed at that. “Then let’s get on that plane.”

* * *

Being on a private plane meant that there were no actual stewardesses to try to talk into telling you were you were going. It was bothering you, especially when you tried to figure out what land you were passing underneath you and couldn’t tell a difference. You glanced at Parker. “You ever try something like this, I’ll get the destination out of you.” You playfully glared.

“You’re not that scary.” He kissed your cheek. “Either way, I won’t ever do something like this…as tempting as it is.” He chuckled.

“He’s scared.” Vin nodded. “He is smart, so not surprising.”

“I like ‘em smart.” You shrugged, looking back out the window.

Vin blinked, shaking his head before leaning his head back, his fingers laced together on his chest.

Nat and Clint talked on the other end of the seats, his head on her shoulder. He traced lines on her leg with his fingers. Both you and your father were finally cast free, and healed from the gunshots you’d had. He enjoyed feeling her with both hands now, and was grateful you healed quickly as well. He still got some phantom pains, but they were far less annoying that dealing with healing from surgery.

Nat kissed his head. “I’m gonna fall asleep.”

Clint chuckled lightly and nodded. “I’ll grab a blanket.” He muttered, wanting to fall asleep holding her.

She smiled lovingly at him, smacking his back side as he stood. She glanced at you, you and Parker curled up together before reclining her chair. “I take it you haven’t told them the three of them get to share a room?” She asked quietly when Clint came back.

He shook his head. “I haven’t.” He told her. “Kinda don’t want to.” He admitted. “They’re 18, but he won’t be for another three weeks… But, I still see them as kids…”

She nodded. “Me, too. Especially Parker, I’m sure they’ve grown up more than him in different ways.” She cuddled up against him under the blanket and closed her eyes. “But, I’ve seen her mature since being with him.”

He nodded, pulling her close. “I just don’t wanna let them have one night alone and then I’m a grandfather.”

Nat couldn’t help but smile at how normal he sounded when talking about you, Vin, and Parker. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’s more than used to being safe.” She assured him. “Now, can we please stop talking about our daughter’s imaginary sex life?”

He smiled brightly as she said that. “Yes, ma’am.” He agreed, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

“Dad!” You shook him lightly. “We’re landing soon.”

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he woke. “Hmm?”

You chuckled. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?” You teased him. “Something about…dancing mice?”

Nat snorted as she herself woke. “I told you.” She pinched his arm. “That’s one of the better ones, though.” She stretched. “Usually it’s boring stuff.”

“Lucky you.” You scrunched her nose at her before going to sit with your belt. “Telling us yet?!” You bounced.

“Nope! Maybe you should ask the dancing mice?” Clint countered.

You looked momentarily offended before sticking your tongue out at him. “At least I’m not the one dreaming of frolicking rodents.” You teased.

“Hey, I don’t remember!” He defended. Clint knew he’d be hearing about this for a long time.

“Poor Nat.” You said teasingly.

She shrugged. “I’ve learned to sleep through it.” Nat told you. She wouldn’t mention being jerked awake when she heard his nightmares.

“As if you don’t snore.” Vin looked at you, taking out his headphones. “I’m sure his talking is less annoying than that.”

You blushed brightly, flipping him off as Parker chuckled. He couldn’t comment one way or another on that.

Clint shook his head, chuckling as he took Nat’s hand while the plane landed. “Welcome to your destination, Mr. Barton.” Came the voice of the pilot.

You three pressed your faces to the windows as soon as you took off your belts. There were no telling signs as you looked around, making you groan. “Can you guys tell?”

Vin shook his head. “I don’t recognize the airport name.” It wasn’t like they were big on geography. “California?” He asked, seeing the palm trees.

“Nope.” Clint smirked.

You hummed, feeling the warmth on the window starting to seep in. “Mexico?”

Nat smiled, shaking her head. “Nope, but a bit closer.” She assured you, not helping you any.

“Are we by an ocean?” Parker tried.

“A few hours from one, but yeah.” Clint nodded, getting up and stretching.

You three quickly tried to think of states with oceans. It was Parker who spoke up. “Florida?” He glanced at Clint who nodded, grinning. “We’re in Florida! Sweet!”

Vin grinned and bounced on his feet as you did the same. “Fuck yeah!”

“Wait.” You paused. “Are we going to Disney?!?”

Clint and Nat beamed as they nodded.

“Holy shit, you guys are amazing!” Both you and Vin went to hug them. They laughed as they hugged you back, Nat motioning for Parker to join. He shuffled over, nuzzling between you and Nat.

“Now how about we get to Disney, so we can check into our hotel?” Clint suggested.

You all nodded, squeezing Parker’s hand as you pulled back. “I can agree to that!” You all followed them out to a car waiting for you. Your mother jsd never even shown an interesting in anything like this when you were growing up. You understood her not being able to afford it, but she hadn’t been one for family vacations. Now you had never been more excited and your father and Nat looked just as happy.

* * *

When Clint said two rooms had been booked, you looked at him, confused. He looked sheepish and shrugged a little as he handed you the room keys. “Really?” You asked, smiling.

He nodded. “Yeah, thought it was time.” He looked at Vin. “No funny business.”

Vin blinked. “Why are you looking at me?!”

“Because you’re like me.” He pointed a finger at him. “Plus, I’m trusting you that you won’t let these two shower together.” He pointed to you and Parker.

“Man. Didn’t think I’d be trying to babysit my sister and her boyfriend.” He sighed.

You fought to roll your eyes, grateful that your dad was trusting you. It meant a lot to you that he’d come this far. “Thanks, Dad.” You told him.

“Sure, kid.” He patted your back. “Let’s get settled then we’ll meet with a tour person?” When everyone nodded, he smiled. “Cool.” He took Nat’s hand happily, letting you guys lead the way. “This will be the best week ever.”

“It sure will.” She winked at him before waving bye to the three of you as you went across from theirs. Once they were in their hotel room, she kissed him gently. “Three days until we get married!”

He grinned brightly, pulling her into a deeper kiss. “Three days until I can call you my wife.” He lifted her up and turned her around slightly. “You know how hard it is to keep this from those three?”

“Yes.” She ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t wait to see their faces.” She chuckled. “And yours when you see my dress.”

“I might pass out.” He said warningly. “You’ll be that breathtaking.”

She chuckled. “I love you so much.” She draped her arms over his shoulders.

“I love you more.” He kissed her gently. “Quickie?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Dropping your bag on one of the beds, you looked around. “This is the second nicest place I’ve ever been. Tower being the first.” You mused.

“Tony even beats Disney.” Vin nodded in agreement, going to look outside. “This is awesome.” His eyes scanned everything. “I never thought I’d ever get to come here.” He admitted. “Let alone to stay in a hotel IN the damn park.”

“Definitely.” You went to stand by him. “Dad’s been the best thing that’s happened to us.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “Mom didn’t even wish us a happy birthday.” You muttered.

He scoffed. “And changed the locks on us. What a bitch.” He muttered. “She’s probably thankful she got rid of us.”

You nodded. “Probably couldn’t wait until we turned 18 until she thought of dumping us on dad.” You sighed, feeling angry. You loved your mother, but you hated her, too.

Vin kissed your head. “Well, we have the best lives possible now. And it’s her loss. We’re awesome.”

Parker had stayed back, and snapped a couple pictures of the two of you. He thought you might like to have them. He laid back on the bed you placed your stuff on, excited your dad had been so lientent. For one week, he would get to fall asleep next to you. He smiled widely to himself at the thought. “What’s got you so happy?” You teased him, flopping on the bed next to him.

“You.” He kissed your cheek. “Us.” He smiled. “I get to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

You blushed but smiled back. “I know, it’s gonna be amazing.” You agreed. “I’m gonna get so used to that I’m gonna have to find a way for it to happen when we get back.”

“Me, too.” He kissed you gently. “I won’t wanna let you go.” He agreed, holding you close.

“Blah.” Vin groaned and went to check out the bathroom. He was happy for you, but it still sucked being the babysitter. He figured as long as long as he was in the same room, you wouldn’t do anything. Not that he cared either way. Why your dad did was beyond him, as you were an adult. And Parker was a damn superhero. He shrugged to himself as he sat on the counter in the bathroom, pulling out his phone. He figured he would give you some alone time to be sappy.

* * *

“What’s on your mind?” you asked, watching his features.

He blushed and shook his head. “Nothin’.” He mumbled.

You raised an eyebrow. “You can tell me.”

“I was thinking how special it would have been if I coulda lost my virginity here.” He said bashfully

You blushed a bit, raising your eyebrows slight. “Yeah?” You asked softly.

He nodded, looking down shyly. “Was just a thought that came to me. It is the most magical place on Earth.”

You giggled, kissing his cheek. “I love you.” You then made him look at you. “I can make that happen, if you want me to.” Your heart was racing.

Parker looked at you, his mouth opening and closing. “Really?” He finally breathed.

You nodded, stroking his cheek. “Yeah, I’m an amazing plan maker.” You teased softly. Kissing him, you smiled. “I’ll make sure this happens for you.”

He smiled through his shyness, kissing you deeply for a moment. “I can’t wait.” He chuckled as he said it.

“As awesome as that bathroom is, I’d rather not spend all my time in there.” Vin pointed out as he came out.

You and Parker turned to him as he went to sit on his bed. “Do we wait for a text from dad?” You asked him.


End file.
